


After Hours

by ShuubertTsukiyumyum



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Probably ooc, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Indulgent, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuubertTsukiyumyum/pseuds/ShuubertTsukiyumyum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weed is this artist’s good friend, and friends sometimes help you kiss people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

Tsukiyama was wandering the streets again, looking for something to do. He’s already been in Anteiku and Helter Skelter, where nothing caught his attention for long enough. Except for the half bottle of wine Itori talked him into "trying". Somehow he found himself in the 4th ward, so he decided to visit a certain mask maker and check on the progress of the repairs on his mask. He broke it during a fight in the Ghoul Restaurant he most certainly didn't start.

As he entered HySy Studio, the first thing that hit him was the intense smell of weed. Uta was getting high again and that must’ve been the third time he’s come to the studio to that smell. _Artistes_!

He looked around the eerie and empty looking shop, and made his way to the backroom, where he knew Uta usually spent his days working. And sure enough, there he was - sprawled out on his chair, a joint in his hand, an unfinished mask and a plethora of tools in front of him. When he heard Tsukiyama approach him, he spun around lazily with a grin on his face.

“Aah, Tsukiyama-san! Long time, no see! What brings you here today?” Uta had a pretty smile, Tsukiyama noticed. He looked around the mess on the other’s desk, looking for a particular half-moon shape, but finding nothing.

“Monsieur Uta, I was wondering if you finished fixing my mask.” He put his hand on his hips, making an attempt at looking confident, but being in another ghoul’s territory was never good, even if he was of the powerful Tsukiyama family.

“Huh.” Uta looked him up and down, took a drag of his joint, and breathed the smoke toward Shuu. “Well, I’ve been working on this design all day now, but it’s being a handful.” He takes another drag and smiles. “So I decided to relax.”

Tsukiyama was stunned at how pleasant Uta was that evening, but also suspicious of the change of topic. He never did mind spending time alone with him, but never exactly thought of him as a friend. Maybe it was his curiosity, or maybe the alcohol still messing with his mind a little, that made him ask "Do you mind if I join you?"

Uta shrugged and waved his hand towards the spare stool next to the desk, offering Tsukiyama a seat. When the purple haired man settled himself and reached out for the joint, Uta hesitated. "Have you ever tried this before, Tsukiyama-san?" His concerned face made Tsukiyama chuckle, even if he wasn't sure if it was genuine or not.

"I'm afraid I haven't, no." He smiled sheepishly, taking his hand back to lay it on his lap.

Uta leaned back in his chair, repeatedly tsking mockingly. "You know, Tsukiyama-san, I can't just give you the joint like that."

"Why not?" The younger ghoul tilted his head in confusion.

"If you haven't tried it before, it's better that someone.... experienced measures the correct dosage. So it's not too much for you." He murmured, carefully examining the small object between his fingers.

Before Shuu could question him, Uta lifted himself just enough to pull his chair so close to him, that their knees where touching. Uta leaned in, his face only inches from Tsukiyama's, his free hand on the man's thigh, as he inhaled some smoke and waited for Tsukiyama to catch up. His movements were strangely quick, in contrast to his previous, sluggish ones, and it startled Tsukiyama for just a second, before he understood what was happening. A mischievous grin appeared on Uta's face as he held his breath and motioned with his finger for Tsukiyama to come closer. As he did, Shuu realised he's never been this close to the other ghoul before. It caused a shiver to run down his spine, a mix of excitement and confusion fogging his mind.

Uta closed the distance between them, opening his mouth slightly, the hand on Tsukiyama's thigh squeezing the flesh. He pushed the smoke between Tsukiyama's lips, not yet touching them. Shuu accepted the smoke, inhaling deeply, but instead of concentrating on his breathing, he chased the other's lips, making himself choke a little and cough violently.

The studio's owner laughed at his guest's over excitement, and stroked his back, waiting for him to calm down. "Are you okay, Tsukiyama-san?" He only got a sharp nod in response, as the younger man didn't trust his voice to speak up. "Do you want to try that again?" He shot an encouraging smile as he met Shuu's eyes, and nodded once more.

Taking a drag of the joint, Uta leaned in again, this time letting their lips touch as Tsukiyama's lungs are filled with the smoke. The tattooed man took his full bottom lip between his sharp teeth, pulling at it teasingly, making Tsukiyama feel dizzy and hungry for more. Uta straightened his back and took a good look at Tsukiyama's flushed face and half-lidded eyes lined with beautifully long lashes. There's no use wasting this opportunity, he thought to himself before his lips were on Tsukiyama's again. He only backed off when Tsukiyama was panting and clutching at his black tank top, a smile playing on his swollen lips.

So fast, that Tsukiyama had barely any time to notice what's happening, Uta got off his chair, run a hand across his desk to move everything out of the way and pulled Tsukiyama up by his purple necktie, only to push him on the flat surface. Tongue in his mouth, then teeth on his neck, had Tsukiyama panting and grabbing fist fulls of black hair to pull the other ghoul even closer. A low moan escaped him when thin but strong fingers dug into the sensitive underside of his thighs.

And as the air was starting to get heavy and his trousers a bit tighter than usual, he felt a hot breath on his ear as Uta whispered to him "Tsukiyama-san, I think you're sitting in a puddle of ink."

It took him a few seconds to understand what he was being told and he jumped off the table with a high-pitched "Que?!"as he spun around frantically to check for any damage.

"I'm joking, Tsukiyama-san." Uta smirked at him, as he took a step closer to fix the man's tie and shirt. He reached behind him, to retrieve something from one of the shelves above his work station. He pushed the repaired half-moon mask into Tsukiyama's palms. "It was nice of you to come over. I expect the payment to be on my account by tomorrow night." His smile only grew bigger as he watched Tsukiyama trying to collect himself and shake off the dizziness he suddenly felt.

Right before the Gourmet opened the door to make his way out of the shop, a voice called after him "See you soon, Tsukiyama-san!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably very bad quality, but I honestly just needed Shuu and Uta shotgunning, so~  
> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
